Mommy and Me
by BabySteph
Summary: Ini adalah sedikit cerita tentang seorang Kim Jaejung bersama dengan satu-satunya anak laki-lakinya.


**Diary : Mommy and Me **

**Kim Jaejung dan Shim Changmin**

* * *

Aku menatap wajahku di cermin dan bertanya-tanya kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun di rumah ini yang memberi tahu aku soal kerutan di dahi dan mataku yang memiliki kerutan. Sejak lama sekali aku kelihatan lebih muda dari usiaku sebenarnya. Dan sekarang, tahu-tahu saja, aku tampak sesuai dengan usiaku—44 tahun, barangkali lebih tua.

Apakah ada krim yang bisa menghilang kerutan itu? Aku rasa aku masih memiliki beberapa potong timun segar di kulkas.

"Matamu kenapa, Mom?"

Changmin melongokkan kepala ke kamar mandi, dan meskipun agak jengkel karena dimata-matai, aku senang melihat wajah puteraku.

Aku punya semacam ketakutan tanpa alasan setiap kali menatap wajah puteraku yang berusia tujuh belas tahun. Dia tampan, itu sudah pasti. Aku sering merasa takjub melihat ada Yunho dan ada Jaejung di wajah puteraku, itu membuatku merasa lebih baik mengetahui ada sisi diriku di dalam dirinya. Tidak banyak sebenarnya, Yunho yang lebih mendominasi.

Dia tidak seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Dulu Changmin sangat terpusat padaku hingga membuatku lelah, tapi sekarang aku justru ingin ia terus terpusat kepadaku seperti ketika ia masih bayi dan masih belum bisa melakukan apapun. Dia memanggilku 'Mama', tapi dia memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan 'Papa'. Itu sangat tidak adil. Aku juga papanya, tapi dia bilang aku mengambil peran mama lebih banyak jadi dia memanggilku mama.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanyaku.

Aku dan Changmin memiliki kesepakatan. Dia bertanggungjawab memberitahu aku soal tanda-tanda penuaan. Sementara aku bertanggungjawab memberitahunya soal bau badan. Untuk alasan tertentu, bocah diusia sepertinya tidak bisa mencium bau ketiaknya sendiri. Pada pagi hari ia akan merentangkan kedua tangannya di hadapanku. Aku selalu bilang "mandi". Tapi kadang-kadang aku akan bilang "beres" karena bocah lelaki seharusnya berbau seperti bocah lelaki.

"Hanya sedikit kok."

Aku mengerang.

"Ini tidak sedikit, _darling_. Ini kerutan!"

Giliran Changmin yang mengerang mendengarku histeris. Dia tidak pernah suka aku yang terlalu mempermasalahkan penuaan. Dia bilang aku kelihatan baik-baik saja, dan Yunho ada di pihaknya. Tahu ngak? Itu membuatku marah.

Meskipun ia tahu alasan mengapa aku sangat khawatir terhadap penuaan, Changmin akan selalu bilang "oke" ketika rambutku mulai memunculkan warna aslinya. Dia bilang aku kelihatan oke, tapi menurutku itu sangat tidak oke. Dia tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku ketika hari pernikahannya nanti aku akan berdiri di sampingnya dengan rambut memutih. Aku selalu ingin terlihat muda ketika bersamanya. Aku selalu ingin menjadi seperti sahabat karibnya.

"_Well_, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau teman-temanku melihat foto kecilku yang sedang ngeces di desktop laptop Mom?"

"Masa?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Karena mereka tidak berhenti meledekku 'anak ingusan'."

"Kau bukan anak ingusan."

"Aku tahu."

Aku menarik kerutan itu, berharap akan muncul keajaiban dan tahu-tahu wajahku menjadi kencang kembali.

"Black, turun dari kursi kerjaku!" terdengar teriakan Yunho di lantai bawah.

Kami bisa mendengar anjing itu mendengking tidak senang. Yunho tidak begitu akur dengan anjing kami yang satu itu, tapi ia bersahabat dengan anjing Changmin yang masih bayi. Dia bilang anjing itu membuatnya merasa seperti memiliki bayi lagi. Dia tidak tahu jika Black adalah _bayiku_.

Kami membeli Black beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika ia masih bayi. Saat itu Changmin sedang tumbuh menjadi remaja yang mengikuti tren dan perkembangan jaman yang semakin modern. Aku sangat kesepian. Lalu Black datang dan menjadi bayi keduaku. Bayi yang tidak akan pernah aku miliki.

"Kurasa Black perlu keluar. Kau mau membawanya keluar, Sayang? Aku harus bersiap-siap. Junsu sebentar lagi datang."

Changmin cemberut.

"_Please?_"

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih. Kau anak laki-lakiku yang nomer satu," kataku.

"Aku satu-satunya anak laki-lakimu."

"Dan nomor satu di semua mata pelajaran kecuali bahasa Inggris," kataku sambil mengecup kedua belah pipinya.

* * *

Aku selalu ingin menyamakan kecepatan dengan Changmin. Tapi setiap hari rasanya ia menjadi semakin cepat dan aku tidak bisa melakukan banyak untuk menyamakan kecepatan kami. Dia sudah dewasa, aku harus mengakui itu. Junsu benar soal aku yang terlalu mencampuri kehidupan puteraku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepasnya begitu saja.

Sebelum Changmin lahir, ketika aku masih hamil, aku setengah berharap akan memiliki bayi perempuan. Aku ingin merasakan pengalaman menghadapi anak perempuan. Aku melihat Junsu dengan Jimin kecilnya dan iri bagaimana ia akan sibuk mengurus rambut puterinya dan pakaian-pakaian mini dengan warna cerah dan kelihatan feminine sekali.

Kemudian, Changmin lahir. Bayi yang suka ngeces, agresif, dan begitu ajaib. Hari-hariku terlewati dengan kegiatan yang nyaris setiap harinya; memberinya susu, dia bersendawa, berbaring di sofa bersama dengan bayiku yang menjerit-jerit, berusaha menidurkan bayiku dengan nyanyian.

Namun, pada suatu malam ketika bayiku menangis karena mendengar suara petir, kuangkat ia dari dalam boksnya. Ia mememik seperti lumba-lumba dan seketika aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku punya jadwal khusus dengannya. Changmin bersedia menonton film bersamaku di sofa setiap selasa malam, kadang-kadang Yunho akan bergabung sebentar sebelum kembali bekerja di ruangannya. Kami melakukan ini sejak dia berusia sepuluh. Aku beruntung mempunyai putera yang menyukai hal romantis sama sepertiku. Tapi Changmin tidak begitu suka film yang dramatis dan sangat tidak mungkin terjadi di dunia nyata.

"Jadi, malam ini kita akan nonton apa? When Belly Met Sandy?" tanyanya.

"When Harry Met Sally." Aku mengoreksi. Dia tidak pernah ingat judul film yang ia tonton.

Pada saat Changmin masih umur sepuluh, setiap kali ada adegan seks muncul, dia akan selalu bertanya kepadaku "Apakah aku boleh melihat?"

Aku selalu menjawab tergantung. Kalau cuman berguling-guling di ranjang menggunakan pakaian lengkap, aku akan berkata oke. Tapi jika sudah ada tanda-tanda memperlihatkan kulit, aku akan menyuruhnya menunduk menatap kancing bajunya. Pada saat itu, aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi sangat canggung ketika menonton adegan seks bersama orang tuamu.

"Malam ini kita nonton Sleepless in Seattle saja."

Changmin cuman mengangguk. Dia duduk di sebelahku, tidak benar-benar memperhatikan film karena konsentrasinya terbagi dengan ponsel di tangannya. Aku berdeham sekali, dan dia langsung mengerti sinyalku. Changmin bilang itu tadi penting. Ia sedang mengirim chatt kepada temannya untuk membahas tugas kelompok mereka. Aku tidak meminta dia mematikan ponselnya, tapi anak itu begitu pengertian. Ia mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong. Dan belakangan aku menjadi sadar bahwa aku sering kali berkata "beruntung sekali aku memiliki Changmin"

"Itu film perempuan." Kata Changmin menirukan kalimat Sam Baldwin.

"Maksudmu?"

Changmin mengamati adegan di mana sahabat Sam Baldwin menangis hanya karena menceritakan akhir kisah di film An Affair To Remember.

"Dan sangat kau, Mom." Katanya sambil menatapku.

"Apa kita sedang membicarakan soal aku?"

"Kau sering kali mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terjadi di dunia nyata."

Aku mengerang. "Film-nya sudah mau berakhir."

"Oke, aku akan diam."

**Sam Bladwin : Ternyata kau. **

**Annie Reed : Ini aku. **

**Sam Bladwin : Aku melihatmu di jalan. Kau Annie? **

Lalu ada beberapa ucapan dari putra Sam.

**Sam Bladwin : Kita sebaiknya pergi. Mari? **

Sam mengelurkan tangannya, dan Annie menerima uluran tangan itu.

Aku dan Changmin berkaca-kaca melihat adegan itu, mengingatkanku dengan film An Affair To Remember. Gary Grant yang terkenal itu! Changmin benar. Ucapan dan tingkahku sering kali tidak seharusnya ada di kehidupan nyata.

Film berakhir dan Changmin menguap setelah menghapus setitik air mata.

"Aku penasaran. Mana ada anak umur tujuh belas yang mau menonton Sleepless in Seattle bersama ayahnya?"

Sekarang aku benar-benar menangis gara-gara ucapannya.

Changmin mendekatiku dan mengalungkan tangannya di leherku. Meskipun dia sudah berusia tujuh belas, aku senang karena aku masih mendapat pelukan. Rasanya lebih baik.

Aku jarang terbawa suasana—tidak lagi semenjak usiaku tiga puluh. Tapi malam ini rasanya aneh sekali. Changmin baru berusia tujuh belas sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Dan ini pertama kalinya kami nonton bersama di usianya yang ke tujuh belas. Aku sangat takjub. Dia begitu sibuk dengan sekolah dan teman-temannya dan belakangan aku nonton sendirian dengan semangkuk popcorn di pangkuanku. Tapi malam ini dia duduk di sampingku, menyampaikan komentar malasnya, duduk terkantuk-kantuk di pertengah film, dan ikut berkaca-kaca di akhir film.

Aku merasa seperti kembali ke suatu masa ketika usianya masih sepuluh. Ketika melihatku menangis, dia akan datang kepadaku, memberiku pelukan, rasanya seolah-olah bukan aku yang mengurusnya, tapi Changmin yang mengurusku.

Lalu, kata-katanya yang seperti orang dewasa akan membuatku semakin menangis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Mom? Tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis, aku kan ada di sini." lalu ia menambahkan dengan serius. "Mau bernyanyi?"

Malam ini Changmin memelukku di dadanya, dan aku benar-benar merasa seolah-olah selama ini dia yang mengurus aku.

"Kenapa kau harus selalu menangis? Aku ada di sini. Aku yang akan menghapus air mata mom."

Itu justru membuatku meledak dalam tangisan.

Aku begitu kesepian selama beberapa tahun ini. Yunho selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor, waktu emas kami adalah pada saat akhir pekan. Itu adalah waktu di mana semua orang akan berkumpul. Biasanya aku akan menghabiskan sisa hari dengan Changmin. Tapi semakin hari dia semakin tumbuh. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan puteraku satu-satunya, aku tidak ingin melepasnya, tapi aku tahu waktunya semakin dekat setiap harinya.

Lalu segalanya terjadi begitu saja. Aku sendirian di rumah besar ini. Yunho dan Changmin sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Aku akan membaca ulang karya Meyer atau puisi-puisi dari Kahlil Gibran, mendengarkan Debussy hingga jatuh tertidur, dan pada saat jam makan siang aku akan mengisi blog-ku dengan cerita pendek dengan tema umum seperti keluarga atau cinta. Ada saat di mana aku menikmati kesendirianku. Aku akan mulai membersihkan barang-barang. Lalu, ketika pukul 18:00, rumah akan terisi kembali dan semua yang sudah aku bereskan kembali berantakan. Rasanya sia-sia saja usahaku, tapi aku menikmati saat rumah yang kosong terisi kembali.

Tapi malam ini puteraku ada di sini bersamaku. Pelukannya membuatku merasa seperti berada di padang rumput, berbaring di atasnya menikmati bintang-bintang. Aku tidak lagi kesepian. Dia ada di sini bersamaku. Akan selalu begitu.

"Bolehkan aku memanggilmu 'Oppa'?" itu konyol. Aku sedang tidak waras.

"Jangan konyol, mom."

Aku terisak hebat di pelukannya. "Aku tahu. Aku memang konyol sekali."

"Kau tidak konyol."

"Aku rindu sekali padamu."

Changmin memelukku lebih erat, rasanya menyenangkan. "Aku tahu. Kau harus selalu ingat bahwa aku sangat sayang padamu."

Aku menggosok hidungku yang semerah tomat. "Oke, akan kuingat selamanya."

* * *

Aku tumbuh bersama Changmin. Aku ingin Changmin merasa ia tumbuh bersamaku.

Pada saat ia masih kecil, sebagai orang tua, aku sering kali tidak memahaminya dan kadang-kadang membuatnya malu. Ia masih SMP saat itu. Pada suatu hari yang cerah di musim panas, aku melupakan bekalnya. Bus-nya masih di depan rumah, tapi waktu aku kembali setelah mengambil kotak bekalnya, busnya sudah berjalan. Aku belari mengejar bus dan berhasil membuat supir itu menghentikan busnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak berpikir dua kali saat itu dan langsung naik. Aku meneriakkan nama Changmin seperti orang kesetanan dan langsung menemukannya yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat jendela.

Aku langsung menghampirinya dan menyerahkan kotak bekal itu padanya.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang telat. Kita akan nonton Roman Holiday sore ini jadi pastikan kau tidak pulang terlambat. Aku mencintaimu."

Changmin menerima ciumanku setengah hati. Dia terlihat marah, wajahnya berubah agak aneh dan tubuhnya merosot semakin dalam di kursi. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu, Changmin tidak pernah menolak ciumanku. Lalu aku mengerti saat berbalik dan melihat teman-temannya tertawa. Aku melihat wajah Changmin yang memerah dan langsung merasa bersalah.

Changmin akan membunuhku. Aku telah mempermalukannya. Aku tahu dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti bocah di hadapan teman-temannya, tapi aku melakukannya. Astaga! Lagipula, apa sih yang aku pikirkan sehingga nekat begini?

Aku hanya memakai piyama dan sandal berbulu, dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, pakaian ini membuatku terlihat lebih memalukan. Aku langsung turun setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada supir. Siang harinya Changmin tidak mau berbicara denganku. Kami batal nonton film bareng. Dia baru bicara denganku dua hari kemudian ketika tidak bisa menemukan sepatu olahraganya di rak.

* * *

Aku benci kegelapan karena dua hal. Pertama, gelap membuatku ketakutan. Yang kedua, aku tidak dapat melihat pada saat keadaan gelap.

Sebelum Changmin lahir, aku akan selalu membangunkan Yunho di malam hari untuk menemaniku pergi ke kamar mandi. Jika ia sedang tidak berada di rumah atau benar-benar lelah, aku akan menahannya hingga pagi hari. Setelah Changmin lahir, ada beberapa kewajiban Yunho yang beralih menjadi kewajibannya.

Malam itu aku sangat ingin pipis tapi kamar mandi di kamar kami sedang rusak dan Yunho sedang pergi ke luar kota. Jadi aku menyelinap di kamar Changmin dan membangunkannya. Dia menurut saja seperti bayi anjing yang lucu. Lantai bawah gelap, Yunho atau Changmin selalu mematikan lampunya untuk menghemat listrik. Aku sudah menabrak sesuatu tiga kali ketika berjalan menuju kamar Changmin, dan membayangkan akan berjalan melewati tangga membuatku gemetar.

Changmin masih umur dua belas. Dia masih sangat kecil dan lebih pendek dariku. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan ada bekas liur di sekitar mulutnya. Tapi begitu dia menutup pintu kamarnya, tangannya meraih tanganku.

"Pegang tanganku yang kuat, mom. Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu menabrak sesuatu."

Saat itu gelap, aku nyaris tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, tapi entah kenapa mendengarnya mengatakan itu membuat mataku menjadi seterang rembulan. Aku menjadi bisa melihat wajahnya yang lucu tapi ucapannya membuat Changmin terlihat seperti Yunho. Dia benar-benar anak kami.

"Oke." aku cuman menjawab begitu karena aku bakal menangis jika mengatakan yang macam-macam.

Changmin menuntunku, dia memberi instruksi, dan memegangi sikuku sewaktu kami menuruni tangga. Dia sungguh jantan, sama seperti ayahnya. Changmin menawarkan untuk menyalakan lampu, tapi aku bilang itu tidak perlu karena ada dia di sini. Aku tidak akan khawatir selama Changmin bersamaku.

Changmin berdiri terkantuk-kantuk di depan pintu kamar mandi, menungguku. Begitu aku selesai dan kembali ke kamar, Changmin menyelinap ke dalam selimutku dan memelukku.

"Bisakah kau mematikan lampunya?"

"Kau hanya mematikan lampu jika ada Papa di rumah."

"Iya, memang. Tapi sekarang ada kau."

"Baiklah."

Changmin mematikan lampu dan seketika aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa.

"Tidurlah, mom. Aku akan menemanimu."

Aku dan Yunho sepakat bahwa Changmin dewasa sebelum umurnya. Aku tahu Yunho mengajarinya dengan keras, tapi aku tidak tahu jika dia akan menjadi begini. Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan hal-hal dewasa seperti itu, tapi Changmin selalu satu langkah lebih cepat daripada aku.

"Kau membuatku terlihat seperti seorang bocah."

"Kurasa papa sering mendengar hal ini juga darimu."

Aku tersenyum. "Dia pikir aku masih bocah."

"Begitulah."

"Jadi kau ada di pihak Yunho?"

Changmin menghela napas, mengantuk. "Itu tidak penting, mom. Aku ngantuk. Besok aku ada ulangan."

Aku menariknya kepelukanku, begini lah yang seharusnya _aku_ lakukan.

"Tidurlah. Aku sayang padamu."

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Mama."

Dia sudah tidak memanggilku Mama lagi sejak usia tujuh tahun. Jantungku selalu saja berdebar tiap kali ia menyebutku 'Mama'.

Kukecup keningnya lama-lama. "Akan aku ingat itu selamanya."

* * *

Pada saat Natal, aku sering bertukar kartu dengan Junsu yang beberapa tahun lalu pindah ke New York. Tahun ini Junsu menyertakan surat berisi ungkapan manis. Di akhir surat, ia menyertakan sebuah pertanyaan. Junsu bilang teman kerjanya menyuruhnya mengirimkan pertanyaan itu dan ketika aku bertanya untuk apa, Junsu bilang temannya sedang melakukan sebuah riset aneh mengenai hubungan ayah dan anak. Junsu juga menyertakan alamat e-mail temannya dan menyuruh aku untuk langsung mengirim jawabanku ke alamat itu.

Kira-kira begini pertanyaannya.

**Tulis surat kepada puteramu yang berisi hal-hal yang tidak dapat Anda ungkapkan secara langsung**.

Jadi kutulis sebuah surat yang berisi kata-kata yang berasal dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam.

Dear, Changmin

Sejujurnya, aku kecewa ketika mengetahui kau akan menjadi anak laki-laki. Sebagian besar karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjadi 'ibu' anak laki-laki sekali pun aku seorang laki-laki. Kupikir akan sulit menjadi ibu anak laki-laki—kau sendiri yang menyebutku 'Mama' jadi aku rasa aku berperan menjadi ibumu—meskipun dulunya aku anak laki-laki. Sebenarnya, aku masih merasa seperti bocah laki-laki. Bocah itu hidup di dalam diriku. Kau bisa melihatnya sekali-sekali.

Aku akan memberitahu beberapa hal yang mungkin kau tidak tahu atau tidak ingat;

Sewaktu kau masih bayi dan menderita demam tinggi, kau menangis tiada henti dan aku begitu sedih melihatmu kesakitan sampai-sampai aku naik ke boksmu dan memelukmu hingga kau jatuh tertidur. Kau bahkan masih tertidur ketika boks bayi itu roboh.

Ketika kau berumur empat tahun, hanya ada dua hal di daftar Natal-mu; makanan dan kaos kaki baru.

Kau pernah terjatuh dari sepeda dan menangis begitu keras. Tapi ketika aku menghampirimu dan menanyakan keadaanmu, kau memelukku dan berkata, "Ma dan Pa telah berusaha keras untuk membeli sepeda itu. Aku telah merusaknya. Apa aku harus bekerja untuk menggantinya?" kau bahkan sudah menjadi orang dewasa ketika masih kecil.

Kau pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hatiku remuk redam: Bahkan kalau aku mati, aku akan selalu menjadi bocahmu.

Sering kali aku berharap bisa lebih serupa dirimu.

Menjadi ibumu merupakan sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Kau membuatku merasa luar biasa.

Aku sangat sayang padamu.

**Kim Jaejung yang mencintaimu**.

* * *

END~

Ini tercipta dalam satu jam. Malem-malem habis belajar ekonomi langsung garap ini. Ngak tahu kenapa hasrat buat nulis ini sama sekali engga bisa ditahan.

Aku tidak melakukan banyak revisi di fanfic ini. Rasanya kok rada ngawur dan spontan, tapi semoga kalian suka.

Jangan tanya PDL. Aku ngak tahu. LOL.

Selamat menikmati cerita pendek ini.

**P.S. Ceria ini terinspirasi oleh Melanie Gideon.**

**XOXO, Rara**.


End file.
